


What’s this? A little gift.

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holliday fluff, M/M, Out of Character, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “Why today specifically?”That earned the spy a chuckle.“It's winter veil, love. Don't pay much attention to Hollidays do ya?”Shaw looked away from his partner, slight embarrassment evident across his naturally schooled features.“With my line of work I’ve never seen much of a need. Spy business doesn't take a vacation for the holidays.”
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	What’s this? A little gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t gonna post this till Christmas, but I got excited and had to post it early. 
> 
> -Happy holidays everyone-

Morning came as it did any other day.  
Only on this day, the cold chill from the winter breeze outside had found its way in through the cracks of the small apartment walls.

Blearily green eyes blinked awake with a low groan of pain.  
The cold air did absolutely nothing to help ease the spymaster’s daily pain.

Reaching out blindly, Mathias was met with empty space to his right. The area was still slightly warm with recent use.  
Shifting then in the bed to fully sit up, those same green eyes searched the room for his companion who appeared to be missing. 

Slightly frowning, Shaw stood to ready himself for the day.

About half way through dressing himself, large hands stopped his own from lacing up the thick leather armor.  
“You won’t need all that today, Matty.”   
Flynn’s voice spoke beside the spymaster’s ear, eliciting a shiver to run up his spine.

Turning round to look up into smiling blue eyes, shaw cocked his head to the side questioningly.   
“I have a shift in half an hour, what are you-“

Flynn lent down, capturing the spy’s lips in a soft kiss.   
Effectively cutting off the others' questions as well. 

Smiling, overly pleased with himself the taller man murdered against his partner’s lips. “I spoke with Renzik, made a lil deal to have you all to myself today.” 

“Why today specifically?” 

That earned the spy a chuckle.  
“It's winter veil, love. Don't pay much attention to Hollidays do ya?” 

Shaw looked away from his partner, slight embarrassment evident across his naturally schooled features.  
“With my line of work I’ve never seen much of a need. Spy business doesn't take a vacation for the holidays.” 

“I figured as much, love.” Flynn moved so he was in the redheads line of sight, that smile still as present as ever.  
“That’s exactly why I made that deal. You deserve to experience the magic of the Holliday.” 

Scanning over his partners features, finding nothing but sincerity Shaw let himself relax. “Alright then.” 

The tight fit leather was gently laid in its drawer, allowing for a more casual sweater and jacket to be the redheads chosen attire. 

Shaw was pulled into a snug grasp immediately after dressing, the Ex pirate’s lips pressing soft smiling kisses over his neck.  
It was impossible for even the stoic spymaster to not laugh and lean heavily into his partner’s hold. 

Flynn was a comfort like no other. 

“Do you have a plan for today?” Shaw asked despite enjoying the surrounding warmth, if they didn’t get moving he knew they would simply stay in the apartment wrapped around one another.

Humming softly, Flynn kissed the spy’s cheek before taking his hand in his own. “Aye, I’ve something planned out but first.-“

With his free hand, Flynn produced a small box from the depths of his coat pocket, handing it then to his partner, whose surprise was clear as the sea.

“A gift?”

“Of course ya dork. Now, Open it.”  
Flynn released the spy’s hand to allow the box to be opened.

Inside sat a beautiful blue and gold ticking watch with a thick brown leather strap. On the clock face scrawled in black lettering was a swirling engraving. 

‘In my heart just like the sea, always.- FF’ 

“Flynn… this is beautiful.”  
Gently Mathias traced over the engraving and around the clock face.   
The time was already set, all he had to do was put it on.

“Let me put it on ya.”   
Gently taking the watch from the spy’s grasp, Flynn carefully secured the small clock around his partner’s left wrist, careful to fasten the clasp without pinching his skin. 

“I… didn’t get you anything.” Piercing green eyes hadn’t left the engraving on the clock, too in awe of its beauty, but the slight shame in forgetting the Holliday and therefore having nothing to repay the gift back with was palpable. 

“You’re staying with me for the holiday. That’s gift enough, love.”

The spy’s attempt at protest was quickly shushed in favor of another smiling kiss.

“Now, let’s go see about some lights and eggnog. Shall we?” 

Laughing softly, Mathias nodded his agreement, allowing himself to be led by the taller man's hand firmly wrapped around his own.

The rest of the day was filled with joining in on Stormwind’s Winter Veil activities and letting Flynn toss a few snow balls here and there.

At the end of the day, it was the best Holliday Shaw had ever had with the promise of more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ps... I absolutely love watches, the meaning and symbolism behind them is very important to me. Plus I love how they look.   
> That’s why I almost always write them as gifts in my stories.   
> The idea of Flynn giving Shaw a watch, was too soft for me to not write.


End file.
